Celebrity-Turned-Cheerleaders
by MagiPop
Summary: The Hetalia football team need cheerleaders!And what to the girls do about it? SIMPLE! They ask their favorite celebs. to be them! Of course... that's not the MAIN reason they asked... - Rated T because it can (Germania and Roman Empire are Teachers) and attempts at humor ( - -" )


**DISCLAIMER: I will NEVER own Hetalia ಥ_ಥ**

**This idea just popped into my head while watching this AMV about The Hetalia guys (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)**

**BTW Germania and Roman Empire are alive and teachers in Gakuen Hetalia**

* * *

Today was just another day at Gakuen Hetalia

"BLOODY WANKER!" England yelled at the French man

"YOU HORRIBLE COOK!" France said insulting the English man

"Brother, please marry me!" Belarus asked her brother Russia, for the millionth time

"Lithuania!" Poland said hitting him on the head with a stick

"SHUT UP!" The young German brother yelled trying to put the conference back in order ... again "WE ARE HERE TO SOLVE A COMPLAINT THAT A LOT OF PEOPLE WANT SOLVED!"

"yeah!" America said "I want cheerleaders for the football team!"

"...That's what this meeting is for?" Germania asked walking in with The Roman Empire

"Apparently..." Hungary sighed

"Can't you guys just hire a some cheerleaders?" Roman Empire suggested

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE?!GUINEA PIGS, TO YOU MEN?!" Hungary yelled "WE AREN'T PETS PEOPLE!"

"Calm down Hun-chan" Liechtenstein said softly

And thus, the room started to erupt into chaos

* * *

An hour past and the meeting was over

"The meeting will now come to an-" Germania was suddenly interrupted by the God like dude's daugher : Cassie

"GUYS!" She yelled barging in "GUESS WHAT!?"

"What is it-"

"I HAVE ENOUGH TICKETS FOR ALL OF US TO GO TO THE **WOMEN-HAVE-POWER** CONCERT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs

"Really?!" All of the female countries asked

"Ve~ What is that, fratello?" Italy asked his older brother Romano

"Fuck I know" he snorted

"You don't know what it is?!" Belgium asked shocked

"What is it?" Austria asked confused

"The **'Women-Has-Power'** concert is a concert with the most popular female singers of this generation all in ONE concert!" She squealed

"WE ALSO HAVE BACK STAGE TICKETS!" Cassie squealed again

"When's the concert ~aru?" China asked

"It starts tomorrow at 8:00 PM sharp!" She exclaimed

"Cassie, we have a another meeting tomorrow" Germany said

"C'MON!PLEASEEEEE?" She pleaded

"I know you want to go but we have-"

"YOU DON'T GET ANY SHIT DONE ANYWAYS!" She yelled at the German "WHATS THE POINT IN HAVING A FREAKIN MEETING WHEN YOU DON'T SOLVE ANY FLIPPIN PROBLEMS IN THIS MULTI-COLORED WORLD?!"

All of the males exchanged looks, looked at the girl's pleading eyes, sighed and all nodded

"YES!" The girls all shouted in unison

After the girls left with Cassie, the guys looked at each other wondering if they should go or not

* * *

**Cassie'sPOV**

The girls and I decided to go to the mall to buy some new clothes with my golden credit card

when we got to my dad's mansion, we plopped on the couches that was in the living room and started talking about girly shit boys won"t get

"oh, Hungary!" I said cutting the conversation

"yeah?" She asked in her sweet voice

"Here's the video I made and promised to make" I said going on YouTube -using my Mac book- and typing "WARNING, Hetalia is Toxic"

"Here" I said giving her the Mac

the other girls crowded besides the Hungarian

As they watched, their faces started to get redder and redder

And before you know it Hungary and a few of them started to have nosebleeds XD

"THAT WAS SO GAY!" Belarus said wipping the blood off her nose

"THIS IS A MASTER PIECE!" She said as the blood kept flowing from her nose

Liechtenstein looked like a tomato, Vietnam and Taiwan kept talking rapidly about the video, Belarus and Hungary were arguing about the video, Belgium was sayin something about never looking at the guys the same ever again, while Ukraine and Scyhelles laughed their butts off

Ah, men... if only our guys were straight sometimes

Suddenly, a light-bulb appeared above my head, making the girls suspisious

"Cassie... what are you thinking?" Hungary asked

I just smiled and said "How about"she started

"Yeah?" They asked

"we should set them up with the girls" I whispered to them

"WHAT?!" They asked in disbelief

"H-How a-are we gonna p-pull THAT off?!" Hungary asked

she gave them a smile that always got the into trouble countless times and said confidently "Leave, THAT to me!"

"But, what about brother?!" Belarus asked "I love him!"

I sighed, grabbed my laptop and Googled "Women-has-power's Brothers"

"Here" I said handing them the laptop with the picture of the Singers' brothers

They all looked at the photo and blushed

the guys in the photo looked liked them but a bit different and their guys

"Are they hot enough to satisfy you guys?" Cassie smirked

"YES!" The all said smiling

"Let's see..." Cassie's said looking at the list of all the famous women celebrities that were performing for them "We should match..."

Taiwan and Vietnam, listed all of the bands/singers land matched them with our male countries

"Done!" They said smiling

THe girls started planing and eventually finished

"Lets go girls!" Hungary yawned "We have a show tomorrow!"

They all left and were DETERMINED to set them up

* * *

**I know...its kinda short but, I just find this a good place to stop**

**MORE love in the NEXT chapter, See ya~!**

**~MagiPop~**


End file.
